With Your Love
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Jack Frost gets himself into some serious trouble when he befriends Anna Elizabeth; Pitch's youngest daughter. It's not Anna, he's afraid of. It's Pitch. Only having his daughter's best interest at heart; Pitch doesn't want her involved with any of the Guardians. Especially Jack Frost. First RotG fanfiction! Reviews are loved and welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! But I do own Anna Elizabeth!

"Jack Frost." the name came out of her father's mouth with such hatred and anger it made Anna freeze in place. She pulled the hood of her coat over her head and walked through the shadows, watching her father torment the one named Jack Frost. Anna sat down next to her father's nightmare horse, Onyx, stroking his mane as a young boy around seventeen spun in circles trying to find where Pitch's voice was coming from. He wore a blue hoodie with crystal designs on it, weird looking brown pants and no shoes. A smile formed on her face watching him as he yelled Pitch's name over and over again in frustration. He stopped in front of her, his icy blue eyes, meeting Persian green eyes, a frown formed on his face.

"Who are you?" the boy with white hair asked her, his expression full of curiosity.

The young girl's eyes widen as her father pulled her deeper into the shadows and out of Jack's view. She stood up, looking up at her father with respect and a touch of fear in her eyes.

Pitch said in a strong firm yet caring voice, "You are to stay away from him. Understand?"

Knowing better than to question her father, she nodded quickly.

He smiled his usual creepy smile and kissed his youngest daughter's forehead, "Good. Now go to your room.

Nodding, she turned from her father and made her way back to her room. Anna watched from shadows as her father went back to pestering Jack. Looking away from the scene, she entered her room. It wasn't much, just a couple book shelves, which she needed more of, a bed (also covered with books) and a desk. Her walls were a deep purple and covered with shadows. Picking up a book from the ground, she smiled, reading the title. _**"The Outsiders." **_She felt like an outsider in her own home…or lair as her father called it. She ran a hand over the cover before setting it on the book shelf by her bed. No one should feel like an outsider at home, yet she did. Anna didn't want to torture people like her father did. Although, she would admit it is pretty fun to watch…just as long as she's not the one doing the torturing.

Her powers where a bit more extreme than her father's. They both realized that early on as her powers began to develop. Since her mother was a winter spirit, Anna had the power to use the shadows to bend around people and freeze them to death. It wasn't something she was proud of, considering she killed a cat while trying to pet it. When her mother died, her father kept her locked away in the lair, mainly so none of the Guardians found her. What her father didn't know was that they did know about her. They secretly taught her was right and what was wrong. Since her father raised her, she still believes what he is doing is what's right for him and her. Mainly him though, he just likes spreading fears. His daughter however is afraid of mainly two things; him and spiders.

Growing up in a spooky world just give you the advantage of not being afraid of things that most people would find scary like; death, zombies, vampires, ghost, etc. The whole deal. But when it came to spiders, even baby spiders, she would be screaming at the top of her lungs and running for her life or jumping into her father's arm for protection against the evil bugs. Usually, he would drop her or step on the bug.

Anna walked over to her bed, lying down on the one side that wasn't covered in books. She slowly closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep when a voice asked, "Bad day?"

Hey eyes shot open and sat up straight, coming face-to-face with Jack Frost.

"Well?" He asked, landing on her bed.

She grabbed her blanket and covered herself up, trying to hide from him. Jack laughed, pulling the blanket away from her.

"Now, now. You can't hide from Jack Frost." He joked, pushing the books off the other side of the bed with his staff before lying down; his arms behind his head. "So, who exactly are you?"

"Anna Elizabeth…" she said barely above a whisper.

Jack leaned up, using his elbows for support, "Sorry, what was that?" he asked once more.

"Anna Elizabeth…I'm Pitch's youngest daughter…" the blonde haired girl said, loud enough for him to hear but in a gentle voice.

"Uh..uh…So I take it he's over protective and you don't get out a lot do you?" He assumed, since she was so quiet and tried to hide from him.

She simply nodded, wanting to crawl into a hole and stay there forever. Which is a long time, considering she is immortal.

"So, what do you like to do for fun around here?" The blue-eyed boy requested, taking her hand in his.

She gestured to all the books around her room which made Jack frown.

"You should talk more. I already got someone who doesn't talk at all since he makes images in sand. Which is just confusing to me when he goes really fast." Jack admitted, obviously hinting at Sandy.

"Sorry…I'm just not comfortable around people…especially boys…" Anna admitted, looking down at her hands.

"You'll get use to it. Now let's go have some fun in the snow!" Jack announced, jumping off Pitch's daughter's bed then grabbing her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Fun? Reading is fun though…why can't we just read books? It's fun…and safe too!" Anna feared, having never really left the lair without her father's permission or being with him.

"You'll be fine!" Jack expressed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "I promise." He smiled at her, the wind and shadows wrapping around the two teenagers and flying them out of the lair of Pitch Black and into the cold winter night.

* * *

Jack set the sixteen year old down on the ground beside the lake. His home, since that was the first thing he remembered since he became Jack Frost. He could see that Anna was scared, but he figured she would get over it since after all, she was Pitch's daughter. Something Jack couldn't believe. This girl was nothing like Pitch. She's withdrawn, silent, and gentle; likes to hide and read from what Jack could tell from her room. Jack couldn't help but admit to himself, that she sure was cute and attractive. Something her crazy father wasn't.

She sat down in the snow, pulling her knees to her chest, while mumbling something. Jack could tell she was shaking from the cold. Probably a bad place to bring her; considering she's wearing a strapless black and red dress and wasn't wearing a jacket at all.

Jack frowned; jumping off the rock he was perched on and flew a few feet before sitting down next to her. She didn't turn to look at him; her skin turning a light blue color from the cold. As a result, Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling the girl to him.

"Sorry, should've told you to bring a jacket." He whispered; rubbing his palms against her bare arms to give her some warmth.

"Frost!" A scream came from behind the two.

Jack and Anna looked behind them to see; Pitch standing there. His face beat red with anger. Anna gulped, never seeing her father this mad before.

"Get your hands away from my daughter." He ordered the seventeen year old.

"Naw, besides she's comfy. Right?" Jack sassed Pitch, asking Anna the last part.

The young girl looked at her father than at Jack then back at her father. "Um…" She muttered before hiding her face in the crook of Jack's neck, her face slightly red from the cold and embarrassment.

Jack laughed, looking back up at Pitch, "She's not a little girl who has to do whatever you say anymore." He boasted since he knew Anna wasn't going to say anything to her father.

Pitch glared, storming down to the lake where his daughter and Jack sat. Grabbing his daughter's arm, pulling her to her feet. "I told you to stay away from him!" He stated, turning towards Jack, "Stay away from my daughter. If I ever catch you near her; I'll rip your throat out." Pitch threatened before disappearing into the shadows with Anna, leaving Jack to pout.

"…Catch you near her; I'll rip your throat out…" Jack mimicked, standing up and grabbing his staff. "Yeah, right. If I want to see her again. I'll see her again." He glared at where Pitch stood before he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG. I only own Anna Elizabeth.

**A/N:** Thanks to **blushingpixie** for favoring and **winternightlullaby** for following!

* * *

Jack walked around the pond, mindlessly, for about an hour before deciding to visit Jamie and Sophie. It's been about two years since they (The Guardians, Jamie & his friends) defeated Pitch. Jamie's now ten and is grown a bit. His mess brown hair is still messy and has grown a couple inches in the past years. He hadn't changed much, so it made it easy to recognize him. Sophie, however, is a completely different story. Her blonde hair that use to be messy, much like her brother, was now pulled back away from her face with the help of ponytails or headbands. She's grown a bit, considering she's four now instead of two. A good thing though is she still has her usual personality that causes trouble for her mother, Jamie and Jack. Every time she meets someone new she has to hug onto their leg, good or bad. She has the urge too.

Within five minutes, Jack was on the front porch of the Bennett house hold. He peeked through the window to see Jamie holding his book close and yelling at Sophie about something. Jack opened the door and walked inside.

"Officer Jack reporting for duty! What seems to be the problem here, younglings?" Jack asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Sophie drew in my book!" Jamie cried, flipping through the pages once again.

"I make it pretty!" Sophie defended herself, as she hid behind Jack's dangling legs.

"You ruined it!" The oldest Bennett yelled at her, throwing down the book before running upstairs.

"Jamie…" Jack began but didn't have time to finish his sentence since his first believer ran upstairs.

The newest Guardian felt Sophie tug on his pants. He looked down at her. Tears filed her emerald green eyes while some stained her pink cheeks. Jack's heart broke a little seeing her cry. He picked her up, placing her in his lap as she let the tear flood from her eyes.

"Shh…Sophie…he didn't mean it…" He tried to calm the young blonde down, rubbing her back.

"He did!" She sobbed out, hiccupping.

Jack sighed. Calming down children was not his forte after all that was one of the reasons why he was named Guardian of Fun!

Sophie crawled out of his lap and ran up to room, sobbing and wanting her mom. Jamie and Sophie never did see much of their mother, since she worked longer hours now at her new job. Leaving Jamie in charge, sort of…Their neighbor, Mr. Cooper was in charge of the two youngsters. Mr. Cooper was nice to the Bennett kids since they were being raised by a single mother. He felt sorry for them and told Ms. Bennett that he and his wife would help out in any way they could. He did check up on them every hour if they were inside but a majority of the time they were outside playing in the front yard.

Jack stood up, deciding Sophie would stop crying if Jamie talked to her. First stop, Jamie's World!

* * *

Pitch shoved his young daughter against the wall with such force that would have broken her arm in multiple places if she had weak bones or was mortal. Luckily for her, it one hurt in the slight.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Pitch yelled the loudest she's ever heard him causing her to flinch.

"I tried…" she whispered, holding her right arm.

"Try harder! If I ever catch you with him, I don't care if he's a new Guardian or not! I will kill him in the most painful way possible!" He promised, rubbing his temple.

Anna quickly nodded, knowing her father would stop at nothing to kill Jack Frost. No matter the risk it would be to him.

Pitch took a deep breath, motioning his daughter towards him. Slowly, Anna made her way over to the Nightmare King.

He put an arm around her, "Let's go ruin some children's nightmares."

Anna nodded, not questioning her father. This was how she was raised. Nightmare after nightmare. She's had a couple pleasant dreams, but they only scared her so when she awoke Anna had a cold sweat beating down her forehead and was shaking. Nightmares relaxed her; they're like how sweet dreams are to children. She just simply wasn't afraid. The only thing that really frightened her was Pitch. She knows what he's callable of doing. He may not to do it, mainly because he wants to take his anger out on the Guardians and those kids from Burgess he keeps complaining about. Deep down, he cares about all the little brats but he wasn't going to admit that. He couldn't even admit to his own children that he loves him. Pitch, however does have something in store for the Guardians and Burgess. Something he wasn't plan on telling his daughters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Anna Elizabeth who appears in the chapter!**

**A/N: Vanellope from Wreck it Ralph and Agnes from Despicable Me appear in this chapter as Sophie's best friends and play a part in Pitch's plan. Why you ask? Because they are all adorable and I just see them as the bestest of friends! **

**Thanks to xXSarcasticAngelXx for favoring! **

**Thanks to Wolfgirl354, jackyxgee, and xXSarcasticAngelXx for following! **

Jack sat perched on his staff as Jamie paced around the room, "She's always in my stuff! Always! Every time I need something I have to go hunt for it in Sophie's room!" The ten year old told him.

"Maybe she just wants attention from her big brother?" Jack stated, more like a question than an answer.

Jamie stopped pacing and fell face first onto his bed and let out a groan of annoyance. "You sound like my mom!" he muffled, his face still shoved in his sheets.

"She'll grow out of it. Soon or later, she'll want nothing to do with you or your stuff." Jack said, "Not trying to be mean or anything but she'll make her own friends and won't want to hang out with you."

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better." Jamie smirked sarcastically, pushing himself up. "She already has her own friends, Agnes and Vanellope."

The winter spirit frowned. He'd only seen Sophie hanging around Jamie, him, Bunny or one of Jamie's friends. Mainly Pippa since she gives the three year old chocolate bunnies. Got to love bribery.

"Alright, what did you do to Sophie?!" A high voice yelled as two raven haired girls came into the room, glaring at Jamie. Sophie hid behind them, holding onto the one who wore her hair like it was a unicorn horn's hand.

"Vanellope, I don't have to explain myself to you." Jamie told the young girl who had candy in hair and wore clothes that seemed to be made from candy wrappings.

"_So these are Sophie's friends…Why do I smell candy_?!" Jack thought to himself, looking at the three girls as he tried to figure out who had the candy.

Sophie held her toy version of Bunnymund, one of the yetis' made for her, close to her chest along with what looked like a nightmare horse. Jack blinked again before realizing it was a toy version of one!

"Soph, where did you get that?" Jack asked the three year old blonde, pointing with his staff at the horse.

"Mr. Boogeyman gave me it. Said so I don't forget to believe in him too and I won't have nightmares!" The blonde smiled brightly.

"And it's fluffy too!" The one, whose hair, was starting to get Jack to wonder how she did that.

"Yeah!" Sophie agreed.

"Agnes, you think everything is fluffy!" Jamie interrupted, rolling his eyes.

The one Jamie called, Agnes, shot him a glare as she mumbled something under her breath that made Sophie and Vanellope burst out in giggles.

"Come on! Let's go paint!" Sophie told the girls before the three of them ran out the room.

"She's has weird friends." Jack pointed out, tapping his staff on the carpet causing it to frost.

"Not weird, just different." Jamie corrected the Guardian, "Come on we need to go watch them before they paint all over everything."

Frostbite nodded, standing up only to slip and fall on his butt from the frost he created. Jamie busted out in a serious of laughs as Jack tried to stand up. Getting annoyed, Jack crawled to a part of the carpet that didn't have frost and stood up. "Don't say a word." Jack said as Jamie's laughs eased down a tad.

Together the two boys walked out into the hall to find the girls had already begun painting on the walls. Sophie was painting Easter Eggs covered in frost and black butterflies flying around them. Jamie's observed her known as them minions before so she was painting them along with her siblings, her mother and father, their pet 'dog' and herself. Vanellope was painting her crossing a finish line in a candy kart that was making Jack hungry for sweet.

"Hey, Vanellope. You have any candy?" Jack asked, kneeling down beside her.

Without looking up, she replied, "Check Sophie's room. I always bring her some."

Jack and Jamie, forgetting the girl's paintings on the wall made a beeline for Sophie's pink, purple and mint green room. Compared to Jamie's room, Sophie's room was clean. Not clean like their mother's room. But it was clean enough. Disregarding the couple of toys that were on the floor; a massive bag of sweets sat on Sophie's vibrant duvet.

"Jackpot!" The two yelled, running towards the bag.

As the guys ate all the sweets Vanellope introduced, the young girls decorated the walls with their plushy and packed toys in securely in their laps.

* * *

Pitch kept an eye on them from the shadows of the dark hall outside Jamie's room. Upon seeing the two boys run screaming about candy, Pitch decided to make his move. Gradually and silently, he stepped out of the shadows. He needed believers and so far Sophie was the only one he had. With Sophie and her friends believing in him; he could begin to get more believers; maybe even more than he's had when he was defeated by the Guardians and those ridiculous children.

"Sophie." Pitch spoke in a low voice.

The blonde turned around, "Hi, Mr. Boogeyman!" She exclaimed, standing up with her stuffed animals held tightly in her arms.

The Nightmare King beamed as she scooped up the young child in his arms. Sophie giggled, hugging him tightly when Vanellope and Agnes began to kick his legs.

"Let her go! I'll get my daddy's fart gun on you!" Agnes yelled, holding her giant unicorn by its neck.

"That smells like bananas!" Sophie and Vanellope squealed, laughing.

Agnes frowned, "I'm trying to be scary here!" She pouted, holding her unicorn close to her chest.

Pitch rolled his eyes, smiling at the young raven haired girl's attempt. Carefully, he picked the other two up, "I have a surprise for you three." He leered.

"We like surprises." Vanellope said, leaning her elbow on Sophie's shoulder. Agnes and Sophie both nodded in agreement with their candy-loving friend.

"Well, then you'll love the surprise I have." Pitch told them, fading back into the shadows with the girls.


End file.
